User blog:EzzyMan/Hmmm... I learned this a while back, so i summarize it.
Basic Survial Kit or "Beans & Bullets" ''' '''Introduction: Some of the thing's we pass by or throw away are pretty usefull in survival, plastic containers, reusable bottle's, cloth, items that can be turned into anything useful. We tend to take things for granted on what's availble to us, by throwing in the garbage. Through this, I've learned this Army Cadet programing during summer, winter, spring and fall courses, one thing I can tell you is "the mind set" will mess you over in the long run. Cause it's all fun and game's till your buddy try eating your leg's during a camping trip. I will drop down some idea's on the mind as well, through this writing & having a good mind set will achieve your surival goals. This is just to touch base's on other people's views through on "how to" and how not" most people just learn the hard way or it becomes a sad reality you have to face. To the basic's: ''' In survival it's all about team, if you have one, if you going in solo, well good luck with that Rambo. A team will show who is dominate, weak or who has brains in the team, no one should stand alone in survival. You can only run through it on paper before it actually become's a reality. Most of this is actually trial and error, you'll learn right away who is who in a situation, "Hero's" and the "Weak" don't last long in this business, but sticking together for your best interest. Team building is key to any situation in life not just survival methods. '''T.E.A.M. T: Together ''' '''E: Everyone A: Accomlishes ''' '''M: More Most people try to be the alpha during any situation while other's try to figure it out this is where stuff get's tricky for the team, its what you know not how strong you are, willing-ness to survive and sticking together is key. Simple guide lines will create teasons and rules, but keep it respectful and learn from each other. Some of the basic need's for simple kit, some of the "Beans & Bullets": *'1st Aid' 'Bandages or using clean cloth's, tape to hold the wound depending how bad it is, splint's for broken or sprained ankle. *'Water Containers 'Recyling water botter will help with cooking, drinking water when thrusty, treating wounds in the process, WATER IS IMPORTANT. *'Simple knife Let's keep this on simple as we can, buck knive's are hard to repair after usage, having a good blade will help you do many things besides they're tools not weapons. *'Twine or paracord' 'Twine or Paracord can work wonder's in shelter. snares wire, trip-wire, alerting the group with jingle's of what every trash you find. *'Snare's or traps. ' Snare wire Traps for many reason, food and protien is one thing, but lugging around large stuff can weigh you down as well. *'Compass or GPS Compass or GPS may help. how good is it if you near magnetic wave's, GPS can be unreliable at time's, take's to long to load images or get a signal. *'Small Cook utensils ' 'Pot & pan well for cooking and boiling water, hygiene for the team & your self, it a must have. *'Ruck Sack or Backpack ready to go '''Having a set plan just your ready for the "On the go" purpose with all these goodies that can fit a pack with your clothes included. wrapping things in plasitic can keep you stuff dry. If can't inquire any of these thing's house hold items work just as fine as the high end stuff you get a surplus store or a outdoor outlet. '''Magarine containers, recyled water bottles, shoe laces, moms pot's & pans, Kitchen Knife(small), maybe your sibling's backpack to carry all these items. using house hold items just means you have to maintain your equiment for the job well all of these this need to be taken care of. Staying Put for as you can: You can stay put but how long is that going to last before you over think thing's or loose your mind in the process, keeping fit is another thing, but it helps staying mobile while escaping from any type of danger, have a plan of action. This also have effect on the mind and the team, staying in one place gets boring. This will creat tension, stress and a group disaster. Holding out as long as you before the food, water & shelter '''gets reavged by other's or a hoard coming your way, have a escape route will help you in the long run, so keep some books with you at this point or paper. '''Escape & Evade Plan: Having a set route for an escape is actually important for all sorts of reasons, memorize it, do dry runs and it keeps people in play while every thing is going to hell, this also helps with staying put, keeps you busy and communicating with the team. A lack of communication will cause escape plan go south, always have a plan A, B & C during a plan, map it out a few time's and ask for insight from the team and build. Mind Set & Over Thinking: Having a mind set out is a good thing but also a bad thing as well. When stuff gets sticky or shit hit's the fan you might as well say "Fuck that shit" so truck through the mud while it lasts. Keeping your moral high is important to, it helps having a positive mind for you and the team, engourge them dont over work the team, just might make them over throw you or create fear in the group. You have to learn how to separate probability and possibility. Probability is your "what ifs", this where the over thinking starts, and your possibility's are the "chances are", it help's to run some things over just dont over think them. If sunset is peaceful then enjoy it. Other Survivors & Travelers: Keep in mind other people are out there, so it important to watch for them, some are willing to do sick stuff to get what ever they can get. Gang's and other Organized crime personal will be on the hunt for power and control over territory, supply's and the people, its not just the underground its also the Government look to protect the homeland and its people. Weapons And make shift: Weapons of all sort do harm and sometimes create an ego disaster, there is all kinds from blunt objects to actual firearms. Using blunt objects or sharp objects will keep thing quiet, but having a side arm may do some wonders, but that might just create noise you dont need. Choose things your more comfortable with, or make items out of garbage, cause one mans garbage is another mans treasure. Treat them as tools, but defend your self at all costs, help might be around the cornor. This is just a summury to the site. i might have missed some points on survival. i do not expect to be look as professional in survival methods, i just gave a beriefing, i am have some spelling mistakes or gramar mistakes, but thats what happens when you challenge you dislexic mind, it helps to write and it makes it better. Category:Blog posts